


Don't Do Anything Stupid

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Clingy, M/M, Mentions of Cole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Can I get a yandere brahams that keeps his boyfriend in the house but he doesn't mind as long as Brahams doesn't do anything stupid.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire & You, Brahms Heelshire/Male Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Don't Do Anything Stupid

Brahms has been very touchy and clingy ever since the Cole incident. Of course, you understood that he spent twenty years hiding in the walls of the Heelshire Mansion and only had contact with his parents. When it came to physical contact though, he had no one except the life-sized doll he had of you in his  _ real  _ room. As disturbing as it was at the time, and still is kind of disturbing, you couldn’t blame him. You too would have made a doll to cuddle with and dress up to feel some sort of comfort and to lessen the loneliness.

When Brahms means “Don’t leave me” he really means it. Want to take a shower? He’s standing or sitting on the other side of the bathroom door; sometimes he’ll join you in the shower and just hug you tightly the entire time. Need to cook? He’s standing right behind you, arms wrapped tightly around your waist. Don’t expect any help from him either; he’s happy with being attached to you at all times. Oh, and the traps? Brahms locks you in a room and only lets you out after he has gone out and emptied the traps.

Today, you and Brahms are cuddling on the couch, his fingers massaging your scalp. After Brahms had been locking you away every time you either: wanted to go outside for a breath of air or to empty the traps, you’ve accepted the fact that you were not allowed out, not even if he was to be with you. “Brahms,” You start, getting his attention. “I won’t go outside as long as you  **_Don’t Do Anything Stupid_ ** , okay?” You tell him, making him pause in his massaging. “If you don’t agree, then I’ll fight tooth and nail to leave, making both of our lives harder.” You feel Brahms shift slightly before his deep voice rings out around you in the quiet room.

“You’re not leaving me,” He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I don’t mind being locked up in the mansion, but the moment you start doing dumb stuff, I’m going outside. Whether you’re with me or not, it won’t matter,” You tell him, sighing a bit as he starts to massage your scalp again.

“[Redacted] won’t leave unless I let them,” He says, pulling on your hair only to have you hiss out in pain.

“Do something stupid and I’m going outside, Brahms. I don’t care if I get locked up in a room, it’ll be your punishment,” You tell him, making him slightly stiffen at your words. You knew Brahms hated punishments. He may be a 6′ 3″ hairy man, but he still had a bit of a child’s mindset when it came to getting his way and dealing with punishments.

“You’re not allowed outside,” He tells you firmly.

“Keep arguing with me and you won’t get dessert tonight, Brahms,” With those final words, Brahms falls completely silent, most likely pouting and fuming at the fact that he won’t win the argument he was trying to start between the two fo you.

The two of you lay together until you look up at the clock, deciding it is time to start on lunch. You get up, feeling Brahms let go of you for a few seconds only to attach himself to your back. Both of you head to the kitchen, ready to start on Mac ‘N Cheese with some beef mixed in with it. Many of the rules have been scratched out now that Brahms is out of the walls. Two of them happen to be cleaning the traps, Brahms does that for you, and continuing his lessons; though you don’t play the piano for him or play his music, he expects you to sit in his lap when he does them himself.

On many occasions, Brahms will ask you to read to him. When that happens, Brahms is holding you a little tighter than you think is comfortable, but you endure it. If he falls asleep, get comfortable because he’s not going to loosen his iron grip on you. It’s best to fall asleep and not wake him. He’ll be in a cranky, bratty mood for the rest of the day and annoy you as punishment.

You finish up on the Mac ‘N Cheese, putting the large portions in bowls and setting them on the table. Brahms sits down in the chair first before pulling you into his lap. You start to eat the food, watching as Brahms’s mask is set on the table so he can eat without trouble. You shift slightly, trying to get comfortable. Knowing Brahms, he’s probably enjoying your shifting, being the pervert he is.

You take a large bite of the Mac’ N Cheese mixed with ground beef, enjoying the taste. “Remember what I said earlier, Brahms?” You ask him, hearing him hum in response as he finished his bite.

“Don’t do anything stupid and you won’t leave,” He tells you before continuing to eat his lunch. You nod before you follow him, quite happy with how your lunch has turned out. When the two of you finish your lunch, you wash your utensils and head to the library, ready to read to Brahms.

Yes, Brahms can be bratty and childish. Yes, he can be controlling but in a way, you don’t mind. You know that he’s clingy and scared to lose you from being touch starved and lone in the walls for twenty years. Despite all this, you still love him and don’t mind being locked up for a bit to stay on his good side.


End file.
